


Summer Night Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, Drugs, F/M, Forced Ageplay, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, I will add more tags as the story goes on, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis moves to a new town, leaving his friend, his girlfriend, his family, and his home school. His summer couldn't get any worse until he meets Harry, the strange boy who takes a liking to Louis. Liking him maybe a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Summer Home

_A smile, a dress, a lover, and fantasies. Fantasies of fun, of love, of her. Dreams that slowly turn into memories as the dreams were actually real. Now those once dreams are just mere memories of what has happened. And the dreamer is the one experiencing the memories._

* * *

 

Louis:

* * *

Everything Louis’ ever learned from Mathematics is finally coming to play as he has to recall what the Quadratic equation is on his Algebra final. ‘Don’t worry, school’s only a week shy from over,’ Louis thought to him myself. Late June always went by the slowest, children couldn’t wait until the end of school arrived so they could spend their summer doing whatever pleased themselves. That kind of anticipation weighed down on every student everywhere and caused the month to go even slower. Those last few weeks crowded by unbelievably hard finals, signing year books, and the constant need to check the time on your phone.

Like every other student at Brichingham High, Louis William Tomlinson (grade 11, soon to be 12), was already planning his summer vacation. Spend time with his buds, play sand soccer, and of course date his girlfriend Janice. Life couldn’t be better for him, summer was planned and all he had to do was ready himself for the best summer ever. Within forty minutes, Louis finished his test and walked to Mr. Racks’ desk handed the dreaded packet of equations in. The last half hour of the class was spent by throwing pieces of paper at Josh -Louis’ best friend- and nearly falling asleep. Finally, the bell to signal the end of school had rung and the students flooded the hallway. ‘Just one more week,’ Louis thought happily as he stepped out of the building and walked home.

Finally at home, Louis threw his backpack on the couch and made a B line for the kitchen. Where he was surprised to see his mother and sister at the table. Lottie was near crying and yelling frantically at her mother in words Louis couldn’t make out. He didn’t need Lottie’s attitude right now and would much rather be playing video games. Louis tried to sneak passed the arguing kin as he grabbed a ripe apple off the small fruit bowl on the table.

Louis’ mother put her hand on his as he grabbed for the fruit, “Lou, please sit. It’s important.”

Seeing his mother’s grave expression, Louis sat down across from Lottie at the table. He awaited Lottie to start to yell again, but this time she cried hard as his mother turned in her chair.

“As you know, my grandfather died the other week in London,” Louis’ mother said matter-of-factly.

Louis remembered the talk he had with her the previous week when she drove to the funeral for the weekend. Louis only remembered because that weekend him and Janice had sex for the first time. And because it cost him over a hundred dollars at a Justice shopping spree with Lottie after her innocence was literally torn from her by witnessing her brother fucking plowing his girlfriend. But Louis suppressed this memory by nodding at his mother to continue.

“Well, in his will….He left us his home in London. And I’ve decided we’re moving there the weekend after school ends,” she dropped the horrible news to Louis.

Louis stood in complete shock as the weight of the news weighed down on him. No going to Brichingham High, no sand soccer, no friends, no Janice. Louis felt like slamming his fist in anger on the table, but didn’t knowing his mother would scold him. He just swallowed his tears and nodded. Knowing yelling at his mother do him no good, he walked upstairs and called his friends and told of his tragic departure. Louis didn’t want to move so far away from his home school, his friends, and family. But, his mother was a tough women and he knew nothing would change her mind on the matter.

The last week of school seemed to pass by in only a few hours, Louis said farewell to his classmates, two girls even admitted they had crushes on Louis before he left, he didn’t indulge in their attraction of course. After finding out he was moving, Janice called it quits. Louis agreed that a long distant relationship wasn’t going to work out between them. And he had to decline his acceptance letter to go to sand soccer that July. Things were near miserable for the Tomlinson family as they moved to London; a historical and exciting city but a new and gloomy one for Louis and Lottie. To make things worse, their new humble abode wasn’t even close to anywhere that looked remotely fun. Stuck in a suburban town with the same sixty or so houses just painted a different shade of beige. As their car rolled through a cull-de-sack named Lodge Street, Louis noticed the home with a sign proclaiming it’s for sale. ‘Must be ours,’ he thought as they pulled into the driveway, ‘Welcome home.’

 

~~

 

Their new home was definitely an upgrade from their one back home, but it didn’t look as inviting. Ivy spread across the exterior and windows of the house and the puke beige paint chipping slightly at the edges and corners of most parts. The inside was even worse with the same color of white coated in each room and the same faded, dirty wooden floors. Movers had left their belongings in the hallway to make room for the furniture. Not wanting anything to do with helping his mother decide where their couches should go; Louis ventured off outside. As he exited the home and stood on the porch with crossed arms, Louis noticed a boy standing in the middle of the cull-de-sack starring at house. Louis was quick to make a move and nearly ran towards the boy out in the middle of the street. Louis was met with startling green eyes and wildly curly hair from a boy about the same age as Louis.

“Hey, I’m Louis. Noticed you from my porch, uh. I just…moved here,” Louis stammered.

The boy answered,

 


	2. Summer Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to write again and this time it's a decent chapter size (about 1200 words I think). Chapter two doesn't fit on the timeline, yes I know. But think of that as a 'deleted scene' if you will. I have been feeling a little more alive today and decided to write again after reading that chapter I never posted of Room 203. I have no plans to continue with Room 203 and never will. I hope to find enough material for a chapter of The Adventures Of Baby LouLou though. I might have enough courage to post the ending of Room 203 (which I have dubbed the 'Last Diaper' because that makes me laugh). I definitely want to continue this story, though. For my other two unfinished works, I highly doubt it. I've grown tired of The End and You Had Me At Death was my first work (completely amateur) so don't have your hopes up for either.

Harry stared at the boy he had been obviously been spying on for the past hour or so. He admired his figure, his dainty posture, and beautiful hair. ‘I bet it’s soft and smells like flowers. Like a girl…,’ Harry thought to himself whilst starring at the gorgeous boy only a couple dozen yards away. He was helping move boxes to and from a large van to the ivy infested house. Harry could only admire the boy as his small frame tried to lift boxes labeled in black Sharpie to the entrance of the house. Harry felt the extreme urge to help the boy –who looked so fragile- smile. carry the boxes in. While he was lost in his fantasies, Harry didn’t notice the boy approach him with kind eyes and a nervous smile.

Hey, I’m Louis. Noticed you from my porch, uh. I just…moved here,” he stammered.

Harry almost couldn’t speak, his mind suddenly full of mush and his mouth invaded by a curse that wouldn’t allow loquacious acts. He looked the boy in the eyes, his beautiful evergreen eyes.

“Hello. The names’ Harry,” Harry finally said after a battle with his tongue.

“Yeah….Nice shirt!” Louis exclaimed after an examination of Harry.

Harry looked down at his torso, unsure of what shirt he had decided to wear that morning. Then he realized he was still in the shirt and pants he slept in, a Rolling Stones t-shirt and casual sweatpants.

“Oh…you listen to Rolling Stones?” Harry trailed off, unsure if Louis was actually interested in his shirt or just making small talk.

Yeah! I happen to love them actually. They’re one of my favorites!” Louis enthused.

Harry smiled wide at his remark, not only was he gorgeous but he had good music taste, too. Harry took another look at Louis, his small jacket and thick grey crewneck told Harry he wasn’t as used to the cold.

“You’re pretty new here, eh?”

“Huh? Oh yeah…we came from this little town not too far from Doncaster. It’s a lot different.”

“I can see that…Do you wanna hang with me maybe? I understand if you’re busy, it looks like your mum could use some help,” Harry tried to persuade the boy to going into to town with him.

Louis looked back at his mother who was directing the movers where to put the furniture. ‘She looks a pretty occupied at the moment, she could use my help,’ thought Louis.

“Um…I’m not sure if right now is a good time, my mum has a lot to do today and I don’t wanna leave it all to her.”

“Aw okay. I didn’t mean to be a bother, I just saw you were new and wanted to show you around,” Harry said whilst looking deep into Louis’ eyes.

‘Damnit! No, we need to spend time together,’ Harry thought as he watched Louis slowly turn away.

“No! Um…I mean, I can help you and your family. You guys look a little busy and I’ve got the time,” Harry persuaded.

Louis is shocked at first by the sudden yelling but then replies, “Are ya sure? I don’t wanna ruin your day or anything…”

‘Ruin it? Ha! You just made my day.’

“No, it’s cool…I wanna help. I’d like to meet your family,” Harry enthused.

Louis thought it was odd seeing Harry so excited to meet his mother and sister when they had only met moments ago, but Louis was seduced by the boys charm.

“Cool, I’m sure my mother would love the help.”

*

After an hour of helping the Tomlinson’s move furniture and hang decorative seashells on their walls, Harry is about to leave when Louis’ mother stops him.

“No, Harold! Please, let’s all enjoy dinner together,” Johannah says with a smile.

“Oh no, I don’t wanna be a burden…,” says Harry as he looks away.

“Harry, we all deserve a nice meal after all that work, hmm? And it’s so nice for Lou to have new friends so early!”

Louis blushes at the nick name but doesn’t object, knowing it’ll only result in his mother calling him Lou again. Harry turns back to face the Tomlinson’s and smiles, nodding in approval. Johannah is all giddy as she sets another plate and fork on the new table.

“It’ll be a while until the food is ready, Loubear how about you go play video games with Harry? And Lottie, I’ll need your help in the kitchen.”

Louis again blushes at the childish nick names but remains quiet as Lottie flashes a goofy smile at her mother while running into the kitchen. Louis can’t help but smile as he sees his adorable little sister put on an apron, mimicking her mother. Harry watches with glee as he realizes him and Louis will have sweet alone time. ‘All the thing I could do to him all alone in his room…,’ Harry thought, nearly getting a semi hard on just thinking about it. Louis and Harry then left for his room. Louis began looking through all of his games, gliding his finger down the line. Harry starred at the boys arse, getting giddy and almost leaning down to touch it. Then Louis finds a game and sits up suddenly.

“How about this one?” Louis says as he holds up Call Of Duty Modern Warfare III, “It’s my favorite and it’s multi player!”

Harry can’t help but blush at Louis’ adorableness, seeing how excited he is over a simple video game.

“Sure, Lou,” Harry said quietly, hoping Louis didn’t hear him call him by the nick name.

“Don’t call me Lou…It’s just, my mum calls me that, it’s really embarrassing…”

Harry just shrugs and grabs a controller and sit with Louis on the floor. ‘He will be mine, which means I will call him whatever I want…whatever Daddy wants,’ Harry tried to suppress the dirty thoughts in his mind as he selected his player and team.

*

After a half hour or so of playing the video game, Johannah calls down the boys to eat spaghetti with meat sauce. A usual family dinner occurred, the causal ‘Yes, I’ve been thinking about school’ and ‘Nothings going on’s. Harry felt excluded but it was all worth being able to sit next to Louis, staring at him the whole meal. Harry could tell Louis knew he was staring at him most of the time, but Harry didn’t care. ‘Soon, he’ll want me to stare at him,’ Harry thought while chomping down the last of his noodles. He looked down at his plate and noticed he had finished.

“It was so nice to have me over, Mrs. Tomlinson. It was lovely to meet your family. And you Lottie,” Harry said smiling at the young girl, “But it’s late and I don’t wanna intrude on your first day in your new home. Which is lovely by the way,” Harry tried everything he could to charm Johannah.

“Aww, Harold. It was nothing really, it’s the least I could do for you helping us so much today. Hey, how about you spend the night? I could use the help tomorrow, only if you’re not busy of course….”

Louis looked back at his mother in shock, she was liking him so fast! Johannah usually was skeptical of Louis’ friends. She always thought they were ruffians or thugs, but she was really won over by Harry.

Harry eyes widened, “Really? That’s so kind, ma’am…Are you sure, it’s your first day here, I don’t wanna intrude…”

“Oh no! I’m sure Louis doesn’t mind, you are his first friend here. And he probably won’t make any until school starts, it’s better if you stayed the night Harold, I insist!”

Harry smiled in pure excitement, “I would love to Mrs. Tomlinson! Thank you so much for having me over. I can get my clothes in the morning.”

Louis was happy to see his family ease up to Harry, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about him.

*

Harry had taken the new couch to sleep on, getting bored of the same info commercials that kept repeating on the TV. He decided to creep upstairs, into Louis’ room. He saw the sleeping boy laying still on his bed, on his back and drooling a little. Harry couldn’t help but coo at Louis. He climbed into his bed and cradled him softly. Louis relaxed into his touch, Harry smiled to himself.

“My prefect Lou…,” he whispered as he gently kissed his temple, “Sweet dreams…”

 


	3. Summer Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a lot better and I've decided that I will come up with a schedule for chapters soon.

Louis woke sometime after ten, he looked behind him and was surprised to see Harry there. The boy was already awake but kept staring at Louis creepily.

“Morning love,” Harry said still staring.

Harry was glad that he woke up before Louis to remove himself from his sleeping body and to be able to watch the beautiful boy sleep. Louis looked shocked and then disgusted.

“Don’t call me that…,” Louis said.

Harry laughed at Louis and held his cheek. He felt the skin grow warm and saw Louis blush.

"Stop, you're creeping me out...," Louis said quietly, suddenly scared of Harry.

Harry pulled his hand away and watched his beautiful baby girl get up and nearly run to the door. Harry followed and shut the door behind him. Louis tried to make it look like he was just walking fast but it was obvious he trying his best to get away from Harry. He was starting to freak him out! Finally he got to the kitchen, smelling the sweet smell of his mothers cooking. 

"Hi, mum," Louis says as he kisses her cheek, "Whatca baking?"

Harry grew furious seeing Louis kiss his mother. He wishes it was his cheek Louis was kissing sweetly. Harry kept trying to remind himself that Louis was only greeting mother but his jealousy rained and he almost growled him aggravation.

"Just some oatmeal for us all, coulda get Lottie for me, baby?"

Louis nodded and dashed upstairs to retrieve his little sister. Harry walked to Mrs. Tomlinson. And tried to grab the trash on the counter to throw away.

"It's quite okay, Harold. I can clean," she tried to convince Harry.

"Oh no, I insist, ma'am," Harry said as he grabbed the left over oatmeal packaging.

She let Harry throw the trash away and smiled to herself, thinking how much of a charmer Harry was! Louis and Lottie came down giggling at something. Harry looked over at Louis and couldn't help blushing. He was so cute and then Harry thought of wanting that smile, those pretty eyes, that adorable voice and perfect small body - all for himself. He fantasized about Louis being his baby forever. All giggles and smiles, Harry could barley contain himself as Johannah walked past Harry and started to set the table for her children and Harry. Harry sat down next to Louis, and Louis imediatley wished he hadn't chosen that seat. He was now freaked out by Harry, he was just too touchy and always called him the most intimate and embarrassing names. He probably had social issues or something, right? Then Louis felt a hand on his thigh and looked at Harry. He was smirking and slowly gliding his hand down his leg and back up to his thigh again. Louis closed his eyes, not wanting to cause a scene and just let Harry violate him. 

"Mummy, do you think there'll be soccer or ballet here?" Lottie asked her mother as she chomped down on a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Actually, there is summer activities here, and I'm pretty sure they have both," Harry said as he continued to touch Louis.

"That's just great! I'll make sure you guys are signed up as soon as I can, munchkin," Johannah said as she pinched her daughters cheek.

Louis faked a smile for his family and continued to eat as quickly as he could to get away from Harry. Harry groped his balls just as Louis stood up to place his dish in the sink and half ran upstairs. Harry excused himself from the table and chased after Louis to his bedroom. Louis tried to lock the door before Harry came in but the door didn't have one. Harry came in anyway and smiled at Louis.

"Get out of my house, now. And don't come back ever you fucking freak," Louis tried not to scream for the fear his mother and sister would hear them from downstairs. 

Harry just laughed at him and suddenly, Louis tried to punch his upper abdomen. But was caught mid punch by a single hand from Harry. Louis was shocked Harry could possess such strength.

"Don't ever yell or try to punch me again, Louis," Harry leaned down to his ear and violently whispered, "Or you'll be in big trouble. Got it?"

Louis nodded and stood there as Harry walked out and went home. Louis didn't feel safe sitting until he heard the front door close. Harry's words scared Louis and he sure as hell didn't want to be in trouble.

*

Later that night, Harry was looking at the room adorned with pretty decorations and stuffed animals and laughed manically, thinking of all the fun he'll have with his baby girl here soon. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Planning For Summers Ahead

Harry didn't come back, Louis thought the boy would somehow ruin his life again by making another unwanted appearance. But it wasn't until well into July did Louis finally see him again. He was looking through new videos games at the locally owned shop around the corner, not looking for a game in particular. Sudden;y, Louis saw the deep brown curls out of the corner of his eye and froze. He didn't want Harry to be near him again, to _touch_ him again. He's never ran so fast in his life, but now it's been a week since the unexpected sighting and Louis refuses to leave his room. His mother insisted he try their soccer league but Louis never went to try outs. He stayed in his room all day and even asked his mother on occasion to bring his meals to his room herself - just out of the fear of one boy.

Now, late morning on any average sunny Tuesday, Johannah is yelling at Louis for being so shut in. Standing only a few feet away from the seat where Louis' attacker sat, grouping him weeks ago. Louis shivers.

"Me and your sister are locking your bedroom door the second you finish getting ready."

"Ready? Where? I'm not going with you to that stupid book club mum," Louis says as he tries to pass his mother. She imediatley blocks his path.

"No, you're going outside all day. I'll unlock the door at five, but for now you need to face some damn sunlight, boy!"

Louis was shocked, his mother rarely cursed. Her doing so only made him feel more guilty for being so apathetic about activity. "Mum you don't -"

"Enough! I will have no more of this, Louis. You're going outside, I don't care what you do, if you need money just ask, but I am not going to let my baby whither away in his room for the rest of the Summer!"

Louis sighs, "Fine, I'll be home soon then..."

With complete regret, Louis slumped to his room to change into half decent clothes and left the house, with nothing but thirty pounds and a frown.

~

"Look Mummy! Butterflies!" Screams a young girl walking in the park with her mother. Louis cringes at her high pitched voice. It's been a week since he's been outside at all an the only thing he wants to do is go back home. Louis' never felt this way before, usually being outside brought him joy. He could play soccer, go to the mall, meet with his friends, hit on the cute girl at the pizza shop. But now the only thing he can think of is how much longer he has until he can go home. It hasn't been an hour and he's already deciding whether or not to beg to his mother to let him back to the solace of his room.

Louis kicks at the dirt beneath his feet on the swings, wishing he had at least brought his phone so he could play mobile games. Louis sits on the swings for what feels like years until he can see the set starting to recede into the woods behind the park. He gets up and travels through the short cut between the town and the small neighborhood through the woods. He walks the same path he did before and stops when he notices a beautiful flower on the dirt path. He crouches to see it better in the dim light of the evening. To be exact, it's a rose but Louis nearly jumps when he sees that the light blue color has been painted on. He doesn't even want to know you'd put such an odd colored rose on the path he was to walk on. It crosses his mind that it could be _him._

"No...no... It wouldn't be. No one was following me.." Louis thinks aloud. He looks around, and sees no one. He quickens his pace as he steps over the distorted rose and navigates to the end of the wood. He can see the end of the woods that meets the road when suddenly, the next step he takes sends in spiraling forward. Louis hits his head on the forest ground hard and slowly pushes himself up, trying not to cause himself to panic. 

"Oh, kitten. Don't try to run. It's so much easier when they stand still..." comes an eerie voice from behind Louis. His head quickly turns, knowing exactly who to find.

Harry, kneeling besides his head. Giving an awful grin. Louis lets out a small cry of pain and fear, looking away. But, no. He can't let this man control his entire life. A third of his damn Summer is gone because of him! Louis's been fearing one boy this whole time, when in actuality, he can do what he pleases without living in fear of the freak. Louis pushes himself up from the ground and punches Harry square in the nose, feeling the adrenaline rush through him.

Harry holds his nose and groans in pain, but quickly shakes off Louis's blow and gives an evil smile, "You asked for it, love."

Louis has no time to react to his words when Harry cleanly swifts his legs around both of Louis', causing him to fall flat on the ground yet again. Harry leans over the boy, laughing as he pulls a long syringe from his pocket and slowly pushes the medicine into Louis' neck. Creating a fast slumber for his baby girl.

~

_'Hush little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that face still turns in a frown, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.'_

Louis mentally rolls his eyes at the lullaby, as he slowly begins to wake up. He's going to be so embarrassed having his own mother sing stupid lullabies to him. Louis opens his eyes slowly, jumping to a full consciousness when he sees Harry softly petting his head and grinning.

"MMhhhhg!" Louis tries to scream but there's something in his mouth, he pulls on his wrists and ankles but notices they are tied to something. Louis lets out a defeated cry. Knowing well he's completely helpless to the one person he doesn't want to be near: Harry.

As Harry still stares deeply into his eyes, Louis looks around whatever it is he's confined to. A crib. A huge crib of course, but a crib nonetheless. He also notices the huge, fluffy one piece he's wearing. Louis already knows what's in his mouth without looking into a mirror at this point, a pacifier. Louis starts crying as Harry finally breaks the long gaze and sits up.

"Aww, don't cry, Lou. You only put this on yourself. As soon as I think you're able to behave, I'll let you out of the crib. But for now, I'm not sure if I can trust you with being a big girl."

Louis starts to sob now, having nothing to do with Harry's sick games.

"Now, I'll be here every few hours to check up on you, give you a bottle, change you, and make sure you're not getting into any trouble, but you'll have to stay quiet. And don't think I can't hear you because there's a baby monitor right on top the crib and you will be punished for being too loud."

All Louis can do is look at Harry in terror as he lists off what's expected of him.

"Okay, sweetpea. Daddy will be back soon for your bottle, I love you," Harry leans in to kiss Louis on the cheek and quickly leaves the room, with Louis crying silently behind it.


End file.
